Dibbun Days
by Ladyofthebookworms
Summary: Just a series of oneshots about how different species of dibbuns spend their days. No Redwall dibbuns, fyi
1. Squirrel

Well, for all you that reviewed my last story, thanks, here's another. This will be a series of little one-shots, if the reviews are favorable. (hint,hint)

Hope you like...

Disclaimer; I do not, have not, nor will ever own Redwall. But Brian Jacques has left so many ideas for Fanfiction it's a crime not to use them.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squirrelbaby

Levy SkyBrush wakes up, curled in a downy nest. It's warm and cozy, but she smells breakfast cooking. She gets up quickly to beat her siblings to the table.

She hurries down into the kitchen, where Mammy is cooking new bread with lots of nuts in it, yum yum. Levy gets first pick.

Here come her siblings; four brothers, and three sisters, all older.

"Mine!" "That's _my_ milk!" "Where'd you get that? Me too!!" "Gitcher paws offin my bread, Traver!"

At last Mammy gets them all fed and out of the Hometree.

The dray is up and about now, it's the end of summer and time for winter storage.

But what does that matter to Levy? She's never seen winter, all that matters to her is that cousins, friends, and siblings are rushing for the smaller Playtrees, and she wants to beat all of them.

The Playtrees are the trees with long, whippy branches, just right for bouncing up and down, then leaping to the next one.

All the Dibbuns are learning how to do a controlled fall, falling, then catching a branch at the last second. The bigger ones wait below to make sure no little one misses a branch. Especially Levy, she loves to wait until she's almost past all the right branches before catching one.

The grown-ups laugh:That'un will be a real Treewhiffler, you can bet your brush."

What's a Treewhiffler? Levy doesn't care.

Lunch-time! All the foragers come in from the Foodtrees and a barely controlled havoc breaks lose. The whole dray eats this meal together, or perhaps 'eat' is to weak a word…

When the chaos is over, the foragers go back to the Foodtrees, and the Dibbuns go back to playing.

Then a lookout gives a warning whistle. HAWK! Levy is grabbed by an older cousin as everyone hides, except for the slingers. They drive the hawk away, but he's to far up for them to actually wound him. He'll be back, but not today.

The light dims and it's time for supper. All the dray goes back to their own Hometrees. Levy yawns over her pudding, and is carried up to bed by Da.

She snuggles down in her nest, falling asleep listening to the wind whistling through the leaves in her Hometree.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you didn't know, a 'dray' is what Brian Jacques calls a squirrel dwelling.The names for Hometree, Playtree, etc. are mine.

R&R doesn't stand for reast and recuperation!

(well, it DOES, but not in this context...)


	2. Otter

Otter

Wow, lookit how fast I updated! well don't get used to it, I had this written out with the first one. Ideas for next Dibbun? In terms of species.

Options are; moler, shrew, mousie, and and a bird of some kind.

Disclaimer: oh I had this at the begining, no more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thyme and Tide SlipStream are always the first in the holt to wake up. Thought not for long, as they wake up everyone else soon after.

This time it involves Mum's best soup pot for a coracle.

After being severely scolded for almost losing the soup pot, they're sent out to play.

After breaking their own record for staying underwater ("woulda been longer if Shystryne hadn't pulled us out!" complains Thyme) They join the others in

sliding down the small waterfall, until Mum calls them in for midday.

Naturally Thyme and Tide are the muckiest, a fact they would take pride in, if it didn't mean they are the longest getting scrubbed.

After lunch they are sent out to help Dad catch shrimp. Such fun! They come back with two full nets for supper.

Oh look! A tribe of Guosim coming up the river. Friends for supper!

They have many friends in this tribe, and they immediately start planning mischief.

Too late, supper's starting. Maybe tomorrow, if they remember what it was.

Hot root pepper and shrimp soup for supper, Tide says he can eat more hotroot then Thyme.

A noble contest.

Until Mum sees them eating pepper straight from the barrel.

Eyes streaming, they're dunked in the river and sent to bed.

As they drift off to sleep, they plan how to wake the holt on the next morning. Perhaps they could put sardines in beds…or challenge their shrew friends to a

drumming contest using Mum's pans…or…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's not enough for an upgrade to humor, but I like it. You? I reply to every single review.


	3. Mouse

I would like to thank I'm Wierd-Deal With It for lending me her role-playing name; Shystryne, for my previous chapter. This is my penultimate chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mouse

Krisser Harvestpaw wakes up under a blanket of younger and older brothers. Being small has disadvantages. He gets up with some difficulty, as the younger brothers,

just past baby-hood, are still asleep, and the older brothers, past Dibbun-hood, stay on top to tease.

Nipping the few who try to squash him, he gets out of the nest and heads for breakfast. Unfortunately everyone is now awake. The race is on!

Pushing past an older sister, Krisser gets a good seat and keeps it. Mummy comes in, scolding them all for lack of manners, as she always does. Daddy comes

in, good naturedly patting all heads and saying what a fine morning it is.

Breakfast is quick, Daddy and the older siblings are going out to the fields to work. Krisser isn't old enough, so he still has to stay at home with Mummy and

the little ones. He protests.

"Next fall," says Daddy. "It's planting now, but you can help harvest in the fall."

Daddy and Krisser's big brothers and sisters go out to the fields, and Krisser takes the little ones out to play.

Loey wants to go to the stream.

"No," Krisser tells her. "You'll fall in and get drowned."

"Whas dwowned?" She wants to know. Krisser has no idea, so they ask Mummy.

After being told, and still not understanding, they decided it means that Mummy will be very unhappy if they go there without her, and they will get into

trouble.

After playing around the house for a few hours, all are bored. Baby Nift toddles into the berry bushes. They don't have any berries at this time of year, and

he is upset. More so, because now he has scratches on his paws.

Mummy comes out and makes it better, and it's time for supper.

Supper isn't has hurried as breakfast, and there isn't as much grabbing.

Not as much, but still some.

Supper now over, Krisser gets into bed. He pushes a little brother off of him, and nips at an older one that's trying to steal his spot. Mummy and Daddy

gives good-night hugs all around. He wonders when fall comes. He wonders why Nift insists on lying on top of him. He closes his eyes. It's not easy to be the middle

Dibbun in a family of fifteen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, longer then the others. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the other two! Now you if you would just review this one...


	4. Hare

This is the last chapter and no entreaties will change that. (Though the fact that you are entreating will make me very happy) My muse has given warning that she will

be off to Italy I think. Though before you whine, the fact that she gave warning is a great improvement. Anyhoodles, last chappie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hare

Amenda Lapinscut wakes up and is starving. A perfectly normal state for a growing leveret. She jumps out of bed, going quietly past her brother's room. Hurrying

to the kitchen she checks what's being cooked, wot?

Jolly good, Mumsie's best pancakes! But she wont let Amenda near.

"Be off with you, Mendy! They'll be ready when they're ready, wot!"

Amenda scurries to the table in the next room, grabbing her favorite seat. Soon the room begins to fill with the inhabitants of Fort Tussock. Amenda's

brother, Gavin, comes in.

When he sees that Amenda has the best seat already, he mutters something that makes Mumsie tweak his ears.

"There'll be no language like that in my house, young rip, or no brekkers for you."

"Taint a house, s'a fort, and Mendy's gone and stolen my seat!"

"If you ever want to get into the Long Patrol, you'll hold your tongue, or I'll take soap to it!"

Amenda sighs softly, it's just one of many arguments that have been taking place lately. Gavin will soon be going to Salamandastron to join up to the Long

Patrol, and no one is quite sure if Mumsie wants him to go or not. She just keeps harping at him…and since he's going and their older sister Becka before them,

Amenda will probably be expected to go too…

Amenda's thoughts are interrupted by a Molemum setting down a tray of pancakes on the table.

Previous descriptions of hectic mealtimes are nothing to the scene that now takes place.

Amenda quickly clears off her fourth helping and jumps down from the table, time to play!

Of course it's never that simple…

"Mendy! Help clear off the table, young'un!"

It doesn't take long though, and Amenda is out the fort gate in a flash. She heads straight for the outlying bush of Mossflower. There wait her friends.

She sits down on her special boulder and whistles. The trees rustle, and Levy SkyBrush jumps down beside her. The stream ripples, two sleek bodies jump

out, spraying water over the both of them, as Thyme and Tide Slipstream grin wickedly at the now wet hare and squirrel. Krisser Harvestpaw pops up beside them,

towing Loey and Nift.

Amenda sighs happily, what does they run off into Mossflower. What does the Long Patrol matter? It can keep, what matters now is making sure Tide

doesn't tag her…that and getting back in time for lunch….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, call me sappy, but I like the ending. To all who reviewed, thank you very much. To all who read all the way through and didn't review, thank you. To all you who didn't

read and didn't review, well...you looked at it. Thanks.


End file.
